Char's Enduring Love
by Romance the Lady
Summary: Char's point of view from the day of the first ball into the happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't focus on my book. All my thoughts were of the ball tonight, and tomorrow and the next night.

Father didn't take it well that I told him I didn't want to marry. Ella had been the only one for me. Her deception crushed my heart and soul. I wanted to investigate, to find out who she had married, where she was but a part of me just wanted her happiness so I fought the urge.

"Char?" I turned toward the door. Cecilia stood there, holding a tray in her hands. I smiled. "Ceci, I missed dinner again didn't I?" She nodded. _Only eight and she's so bright._ I crossed the room, lifting the tray from her hands, on it was a goblet of cider, a pitcher of water, two fairy mugs, some utensils, a small plate with petit fours, and a large fairy plate. I smiled.

"All of this is for me?" She smiled. "No, I didn't have dessert so I thought I'd share with you." She walked over to the table, picking up and looking at the book I was reading. "The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson?" Ceci's brow furrowed. "Isn't this where the mermaid truly loves the prince and no matter what she gives up her life for his happiness?"

I nod my head. I set the tray down on the table, and took the book from Ceci's hands. "I was trying to find some sort of comfort, I suppose."

"Because of Ella?" I looked down at her.

"Yes, because of Ella." Ceci looked sad, as if she shared my sorrow. "I met her once. She was really sad."

Sitting down I stared at my sister, who pulled the plate of petit fours to her and a mug, which magically filled with cocoa. "When did you meet her?" _Probably at her wedding._

"About a month ago. She looked awful. She was in a dirty gown and an apron. Not at all like a lady. I was with some of the ladies and their daughters at a tea party at Dame Olga's house. Mama couldn't come so they escorted me. Halfway through the tea, the lady with the large teeth,"

"Hattie" I supplied, smiling at my sister's innocent remark.

"Well, she had Ella come out and clear some of the dishes. Ella looked ill, like she was fighting something. She just came in and went back out with the dishes. When we left some of the ladies were appalled. They kept saying that it couldn't be Lady Eleanor's daughter because she was a Lady and couldn't become a servant. I was told to keep quiet about it."

I leaned forward, my food forgotten.

"Did Ella," my heart jumped at her name. " Did she have a ring on her hand?"

Ceci nibbled on a petit four. "Nope. She didn't have any jewelry on."

I nodded, my mind a whirl. _Why would Ella lie to me?_ Hattie obviously wrote that note out of spite, but why would Ella lie? I looked at my plate, now magically filled with food.

"You'll want to eat Charmont, the ladies won't find it attractive if you swoon." Ceci teased me. Smiling at her, I dug in to my food.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I now remembered why I hated balls. The light inconsequential chatter, the bowing, the scraping, the heat of all the bodies pressed into one room. Especially with all the ladies in here thinking I'm going to marry. I hardly listened to the lady in front of me. She was blonde and nice enough, I laughed heartily at her joke earlier. I still didn't want tobe here. Ceci's conversation with me had made me confused.

The letter of Ella's marriage had come 6 months ago, why at only one month ago she appeared to be unmarried? I felt someone staring at me, almost a familiar stare, I turned to see who it was. I couldn't see anyone but a sea of masks.

It was then I saw Hattie out of the corner of my eye. _Oh please not another dance,_ I mentally groaned. I've already danced with her three times tonight, and with her younger sister Olive twice. Both were tedious dances. Hattie gushing about me, my family, how wonderful she was and Olive, asking about money, and how much a ball costs.

Suddenly I moved on and there was a lovely dark haired lady in front of me. Her eyes were the most intriguing of greens, with amber flecks and an almost gray blue on the outside. Her gown was a bit old fashioned, but it only made her look more stunning. Light green with darker green vines and small yellow rosebuds. Gloves up to her elbows, her jewelry was simple, yet very elegant. It was her mask made her more intriguing, setting her eyes off perfectly. I bowed, she curtsied.

Straightening, it was her eyes that caught me. Ella's eyes were almost the same shade, intricate, and mysterious. Mayhap they were cousins, or distant relations somehow to look so alike. Almost to my height, she was quite breathtaking.

"What is your name, Lady?" I smiled, trying to be a cordial as possible.

She swallowed, "Lela" Her voice was only a few tones deeper than Ella's.

Silence ensued. _Ask her where she lives. Be polite then run as fast as possible to your room Char. _

"Do you live here in Frell, Lady Lela?"

"In Bast, Highness." I nodded, recognizing a town near the elves' Forest that I had briefly stopped in one time during an ogre hunt.

I looked past her, ready to run back to my room, or outside somewhere away from here.

"I hope you enjoy the ball and your stay in Frell." I moved away, but she spoke again.

"Abensa ohudo. Isseni imi essete urebu amouffa." _Ayorthian! _

"You speak Ayorthaian!" She smiled, I instantly smiled.

"Not well. My uncle was born there. He's a singer. His voice can charm wood." My smile grew, the first time in public in months.

"I miss their songs. I was glad to leave, but now I miss everything."

Lela smiled and started humming a song I heard there. It was about a farmer and his family was starving but a fairy helped him grow food. I began to sing softly. Many people turned in amazement, and disbelief that I was singing.

Once the song was over I bowed holding my hand to her. Lela intrigued me, and I couldn't leave her before sharing a dance. "Would you favor me with a dance?" _Please. Please dance with me. _

She curtsied, and took my hand. My hand instantly knew where it was comfortable with hers. I started at her, "Have we met before, Lady?"

She shook her head. "I've never left Bast, but I've longed to see Frell my whole life."

_It's impossible then. _I nodded.

The gravotte was a spirited dance, much too fast to talk to anyone but I got to watch Lela. She was graceful and elegant on the dance floor. A delightful partner to dance with, I was sad to separate from her to join with other ladies of the court. Finally she came back and I spun her and then bowed.

When we straightened we politely applauded. Lela was checking to make sure her mask was in place. "I love the gavotte." Her final inspection of her mask ended. "The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!" She smiled brightly ad I smiled and chuckled. Lela's enthusiasm was infectious.

"It's the same with stair rails, the same feeling. Do you like to slide?" Few people knew I enjoyed sliding down stair rails. Her face grew terrified. _Did I offend her?_ Lela sighed. "No, Majesty. I'm terrified of heights."

_Way to go Char, you probably nearly gave her a panic attack. _"Oh."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like to slide down stair rails?"

"Oh yes, I used to." _With Ella._

"I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is an affliction."

I nodded, losing interest as I thought about sliding down stair rails with Ella.

"Especially as I've grown taller." I blinked at her. I then started laughing. Lela was funny, very amusing and refreshing from the other people at the ball.

The clock struck half after eleven. I stared at Lela. "Half after eleven! I've neglected my guests." I pointed to the refreshment room. "Refreshments are in the next room, if you care to partake of them." I turned back to her, smiling "I'll look for you later." I bowed to Lela, then walked over to the Duke of Lanaster, whom I spent the rest of the evening till midnight.

I rushed back to the refreshment room to find Lela, I only found Dame Olga and her family, eating a exorbitant amount of food. I frowned. _Where had Lela gone?_

The clock struck midnight, and I went to my parents to say goodbye to my guests.

Once they were gone, after all of them promised to come back tomorrow, I was heading to my room when Ceci came down on the stair rail. Giggling like crazy she whooshed past me.

"Hi Char!"

I laughed at my sister, being chased by her governess across the ballroom after sliding down the stair rail. I slid down the stair rail myself and jumped off just as she was about to make a break for up the stairs.

Catching her with one arm, I lift her off the floor. "Ceci! You're suppose to be asleep!" She giggled. "The ball was exciting Char! All the music, colors and masks I just couldn't sleep!"

I shook my head at her. "So sliding down the stair rail?" She looked at me. "You do it."

I laughed again. Luckily her governess just caught up to us. "Here Madame Peony. Your charge is ready for bed." I kissed Ceci in the cheek, and handed her to the lady." Nodding, she carried Ceci up the staircase.

I stood there for a while, remembering the dancing. Lela's singing, the feel of her hand in mine.

I smiled, and slowly started up the staircase, hoping that I would be able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gail is wonderful! She owns that characters!**

Enjoy! 

Waking up the next morning, I decided to go to the menagerie., and to bring an apple for Apple. Getting there, I spotted him, but he looked sad, until I whistled. His head shot up and he galloped toward me. Giving him the treat, I wondered why he looked so sad. "I wish you could talk to me, tell me if Ella had come to visit you."

He stared at me, happily munching on his apple. I shrugged and walked away. As I got closer to the gate, I heard another whistle, turning I saw Ella's cook, Mandy, giving Apple an apple as well. I turned to walk towards her but was stopped by Simon, who was talking about the new bird he had gotten. By the time Simon left me, Mandy was gone.

I was so confused. Mandy came to give Apple treats, Ceci said Ella was unmarried, but being treated as a servant and looked sick. What was going on here? Ella is a lady, of the court, like her mother was. Her father was irritating in a commanding way, but was still a knight. I decided to read up on Dame Olga and her family.

Going to the archives and having unlimited access was good. Well almost unlimited. Some records were still kept locked away from prying eyes, but being the prince I got access to most of the financial records and census records of the kingdom.

"Your Highness, the most recent census has just been finished, would you like to see it?"

Madame de Changy held some re filing books. She was the head fairy of the archives, organizing them, head of records, well respected woman. I enjoyed her recommendations of books to me. I nodded, "And the marriage records of the last six months please." Her brow furrowed. "Of course Your Highness"

There is no record anywhere of Ella getting married. Not in the last year. Nothing in the marriage records, and in the census, she's living with Dame Olga.

Who is a money spender if I ever saw one. Dressmaker, parties, food, wigs, (can't figure out that one) everything is lavish and expensive.

I sat back in my chair. So if my sister did indeed see Ella, why wasn't she dressed like the lady she was? Dame Olga and Ella's father had plenty of money. Ella's mother had even left her a dowry and inheritance that Sir Peter couldn't touch. Why didn't she use it?

I ran my hand over my face. I wanted to be selfish, I wanted Ella for myself. Regardless of anyone else who may care for her, I loved her with every part of me. Even selfishly copying all of her letters as she sent them to me, and then foolishly burning the originals. I felt exhausted, and not ready for another ball.

Madame de Changy leaned over my shoulder and read my notes on Ella. "Lady Ella of Frell?" she tsked with her tongue. "Mandy's charge. Lovely lady, poor child though." I looked at her, her eyes seemed sad. "What do you mean?" Startled, she stood straight. "Well, to have lost her mother a year ago, then to have her father abruptly marry, it's bound to do something to make a lady upset." As she walked away I heard her mumble, "And stupid Lucinda made it all the worse for her with that stupid gift"

I didn't have time to follow her and ask, I had to get ready for the ball tonight.

A blue doublet. I liked the color blue, it was one of my favorites, mainly because I plucked all of the buttons off of this one while with Ella. I laughed at the memory of me flying down the stair rail and the blonde lady dancing with me smiled.

I didn't want to give her any ideas. I wasn't going to marry. As soon as these balls were over I was going to find Mandy and ask her what was going on, then find Ella and beg her to explain.

As I got caught up with another dancer I thought of Ella. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes filled with excitement after flying down the banister. The feel of her in my arms as I swung her around. When we danced, her scent of vanilla and apples. All of the letters. My heart ached. I had been longing to kiss her since the stair rail sliding.

I noticed someone in a pale purple gown off to my left. Looking over I spotted Lela. Still wearing her mask, she was a vision. "Wait for me" I mouthed to her as I spun my partner around. The dance seemed to take so long, _Finally _I bowed to my partner, and rushed to Lela. Approaching her, she looked radiant in her blue and purple gown with roses decorating her necklace and tiara.

"Will you dance? I looked for you."

Lela accepted my arm, and I lead her to the dance floor. _Wonderful, a sarabande. _She curtsied and I bowed. her hand felt so familiar, I just couldn't place it.

"I was here all the while. i watched you."

I smiled, "What did you see?" _I as genuinely curious as to what se thought of me. _

"An excellent host who had little real enjoyment in the ball."

_Wow. she saw right through my facade. _"Was is so apparent?"

"It was to me."

I grew self conscious. Lela was very observant.

"Will you be here tomorrow? My father has asked me to perform an Ayorthian song." I knew her fondness for Ayorthian music.

She smiled. "When will you sing?"

My heart stuttered. 'Sometime late," I smiled like a fool. "If I'm lucky, many of my guests will have gone. They needn't all hear their future ruler disgrace himself."

I heard a slight giggle come from Lela. "There will be no disgrace, not if you were taught in Ayortha. What will you sing?"

" A homecoming song," I leaned in to sing only in her ear.''

"_Oak granite, _

_Lilies by the road, _

_Remember me? _

_I remember you. _

_Clouds brushing Clover hills, _

_Remember me? _

_Sister, child, _

_Grown tall, _

_Remember me? _

_I remember you." _

I felt a slight shiver go through her as I sung. The dance ended as I finished singing.

"There's more. I want you to hear it. Will you?" _Please Lela, I need a friend here. _

She smiled. 'I'll be delighted to, but i must leave now tonight. I'm expected by twelve."

I felt my face drop. "Oh. i hoped... I'm sorry. I mustn't.." I bowed, completely lost for words. _Way to go Char, be glib with the lovely lady. _

She curtsied. "Till tomorrow, Majesty."

Lela moved away, I grabbed her hand, bringing it to my lips. "One last thing. Please call me Char." I kissed her hand and released her. She smiled, and went up the staircase.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I turned to speak to more guests, Hattie rushed towards me. _Oh no what now? Are we out of nuts for you to crack?_ I prevented myself from laughing out loud. Curtsying to me, she smirked at the stair case. "Some wenches will stoop to anything to intrigue a man. I should be devastated if I had to wear a mask in order to be interesting." She looked at me and smiled widely. "Her face could be disfigured, malformed, or she could be a bandit. If I were sovereign, I would order her to remove her mask."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _If you were sovereign, every Kyrrian would wish you'd don one._ She stopped me from walking away by placing a hand on my arm, "Be safe Charmont, Kyrria and myself would be distraught if you were to die."

I pulled my arm away from her hand, patting it. "thank you ma'am. I will endeavor to do my best to live." As I walked away I added, _to find out what you know about Ella. _

I sat in my room by the fire, my journal in front of me, all of Ella's letters on the table, save the last two that I burned. I wrote about my day, but sat there pondering about what happened to me and Ella. _If she came to me, we'd be married now, or announcing our engagement. _

I ran a hand through my hair. Where did Lela and I stand? I cared for her, she was a friend, a comfort at these balls.

I threw my journal on the floor, and clutched my head in my hands. _Ella? Why? Where did Lela and I stand? What am I in her eyes? _It was a late hour when I finally tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

What had I been thinking! I shook my head and thrust the sword at the dummy. Lela made me feel happy, almost complete, like Ella had made me feel when she was near.

Hattie had caused me to be confused over my friendship for Lela. Granted whatever Hattie had to say was of little consequence, she just wanted to be queen.

I threw my sword down to the floor. Panting, I went out the doors to the gardens. Wandering I thought about Lela, and Ella. I started comparing the two, which is very unfair to them.

I sat on a bench and looked at the fountain. I was so confused and upset. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Lela because of my love for Ella. I could remain friends with Lela, and try and place my love for Ella into running the kingdom. I shook my head. I'll never be satisfied being King with out knowing about Ella.

_I'll try and find Mandy and talk to her, tomorrow._

"Ah, Char my darling. There you are." My mother walked around the corner, near the green house holding a posy of roses. "When I saw the training room was empty, I thought I might find you here." She sat down next to me. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong"

She shook her head. "Charmont, I am your mother. Mothers know when their children are troubled. Now tell me, what is wrong?"

I couldn't tell my mother my suspicions. She would be upset like I was. She had a loving heart, like myself and I couldn't share my grief with her.

"It's about a young lady isn't it? Please let it not be Dame Olga's daughters. If you marry either one, we'll never have food again." Mother blushed. "I'm sorry that was unkind of me, but they do eat quite a lot."

I laughed. "Oh mother, don't worry, I'm sure the flowers can't tell her that you were speaking your mind to me." I held her hand. She smiled. "It's about Lady Eleanor, the lady who has stolen your heart."

I gaped at her. "H-h-how did you know?" She smiled lovingly. "My son, the day of the funeral, I saw you go after her. Then you complained about finishing schools and how they supposedly try to fix girls who have nothing wrong with them. Sir Stephen reported you saving her from the ogres and vice versa. You went to her father's wedding, and came home with no buttons on your doublet!" She laughed.

"Also you and Ceci spent the rest of the evening sliding down the stair rails. Oh that was so much fun to watch. Your father may have appeared mad, but he actually was happy to see you so happy. Then after 2 visits, you started writing letters to a lady." She squeezed my hand. "When a young man does all of that, a person knows that he is in love. Then you turned all melancholy. The only time you smile is with us, or that lady at the last two balls."

I sat there, stunned at my mother. She smiled. "Your father acted almost the same way when we were courting. Except something is standing between you two. What is it?" I shook my head. "I don't know. Something is wrong and I mean to find out what it is, but at the moment I can't. I have a duty, and obligation to father to attend this last ball, and sing. After that, I am free to pursue my investigation."

Mother smiled. "Then let's go inside, find a lovely vase for these roses, and get ready for your final act of duty so that you can pursue your love." I smiled. Standing up, I offered my mother my arm. "Mother," She stood and linked her arm through mine. "Yes darling?" We started walking toward the palace. "I'd like to introduce my friend at the ball tonight to you and father. If I may?" She smiled. "Of course Char."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I tugged at the high collar of my dress uniform. It was stark white, a sash of deep blue edged in gold running across the front. I didn't have my medals on, or my crown. I decided to forgo them. My sword did hang at my left, my breeches black, with two stripes of gold on the sides down to my black boots.

I almost wanted to run up the steps and into my room. I couldn't though. This was the last night of the ball, and in my uniform I looked every inch the prince doing his duty. My other doublets were worn around the neck, but since I only wore this one a few times a year, it's collar was so stiff. I suddenly spotted an orange coach, curious color. Then I saw Lela inside it. My heart thudded. Running to the door, I opened it, and handed her down. Her hands felt so familiar.

I nearly gasped, she was a vision. Dark hair, white gloves, white mask, white gown. Even her jewelry suited her. she looked every inch a princess, a lady, and angel.

"You look splendid." I bowed. _Splendid? Really Char, how about enchanting, lovely, gorgeous?_

She smiled, and curtsied to me. I tucked her arm into my elbow and led her up the stairs. The question in my mind was killing me. "Your carriage is an unusual color."

"Not in Bast." _I don't remember orange coaches in Bast, but I was four at the time. Maybe it changed. _"May I visit you there?" _Please!_

"bast would be honored."

"And you?"

"If I'm going to visit your family, you should meet mine." _Big step Char. Big step, Ella never met them. _

"I'll be delighted, someday."

I smiled. "now is a good time. They're nearby; you're nearby."

Her hand gripped my elbow. "Now? King Jerrold?"

I chuckled, "That's who my father is."

"But..." I looked at her profile, as best I could her mask hid a lot. I felt the need to reassure her. "He's kind to everyone except ogres. You needn't worry."

I swept Lela down the stairs into the ballroom. As we approached my parents they rose, smiling at us. I bowed, and Lela curtsied.

"Mother, Father, may I introduce Lady Lela, my new friend and acquaintance from Bast, where carriages are orange." _I'm guessing. _

"Lady Lela," Father shook Lela's hand rather than kissing it. I wanted to laugh but stifled it. Father was used to kissing ladies' hands in greeting not shaking them. I could see him trying not to laugh as well at Lela's nervousness. "Welcome to Frell."

"Most welcome," chimed my mother, smiling fondly at Lela, but she looked a little puzzled while observing Lela's face. _What did she see in Lela? _Mother then had a face of realization, then smiled warmly. "I've waited so long to meet the maiden my son loves." And hugged Lela warmly.

I felt my eyes widen and my face heat. "I don't love her, Mother. That is, I like her, certainly." I flustered. I saw Lela smiling while mother hugged her.

Smiling still, almost mischievously mother pulled back to look at Lela in the face. "I can't tell through the mask, but you remind me of a lady I admired. She had the most playful spirit I ever knew." Mother's eyes misted. _Lady Eleanor. Ella's mother. _She then whispered something to Lela, which made her smile wistfully.

Once she stepped away, I tried to rectify the situation with my parents. _Have to set them straight, I'm going to start searching for Ella tomorrow, Lela is just a friend. _"Lady Lela is proof I haven't been polite and distant to everyone."

Father chuckled. "Excellent proof. Bring along more proof and we'll be convinced." He frowned at her. _Right, the mask. Time to enjoy the ball Char. _

"We should return to my guests." I turned Lela away from my parents, and heard mother whisper to father, "I don't remember any orange coached in Bast."

Disappearing into the crowd I knew I had to mingle. It saddened me greatly. "Save me a waltz later?" Lela smiled and nodded. I felt upset at the thought of leaving her. "Just now, I'd better be polite and distant some more." _Even though I don't really want to be doing any of this. _

I kissed her hand, feeling the electricity racing through me. I bowed and then moved through the crowd.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I don't know how long I mingled, hearing everyone talk about Lela. It felt like years till I saw Lela from across the room... Being confronted by Hattie. I groaned in my mind. _Really? Don't go near her, you don't deserve to be her maid. _I excused myself and quickly raced across the room to save Lela from Hattie. "Lela, there you are!" I skidded to a halt in front of her. "Now dance with me, Your prince commands you to. I want to spend the rest of the ball with you." I bowed to Hattie and tucked Lela's hand into my elbow. "Excuse us." Lela curtsied and I swept her out onto the floor.

"They are all asking about you." I pulled her as close to me as I could. "who is this mysterious stranger they say. The maiden who wears the mask. Why.." Looking into her eyes I couldn't bear to ask her. I changed the subject talking aimlessly about court affairs. One dance lead into another, as I chattered aimlessly just enjoying her presence. The electricity that seemed to flow from my hand on her hip, through her hand on my shoulder and through our hands joined together. I looked down and saw a tear escape under her mask. _I made her cry! No!_

"Lela. I'm so sorry!" I was so genuinely upset for upsetting her we stopped dancing by the gardens. She looked up, sadness in her eyes. "Why? What were you saying? I'm the one to apologize. I wasn't listening. I was thinking how sad I'll be to leave Frell." she giggled ruefully. "No more balls every night."

Suddenly I wished that I could have balls every night just to have Lela stay. "But you ca come back, can't you?" _She have some strict schedule or curfew? _

"I suppose. But it won't be the same. You can never go back to a moment when you're happy."

My mind swept back to last year, Ella and I dancing at her father's wedding. "That's true." The recent dance ended. _I didn't want to dance anymore. "_Would you like to go outside? Every time the musicians start up, I'm reminded of all the maidens with whom I should be dancing." A flash of pain ran across Lela's face before she nodded. _Did that thought upset her? _

I tucked her hand into my elbow, and lead her out into the gardens. Tonight was unseasonably warm for December. The gardens were enchanting, candles like fireflies, pots full of hothouse flowers sat at every pathway.

"Have you been to the menagerie?"

"No, I haven't been many places in Frell."

"Been by the Rive Lucano?"

"Yes, I once picked wildflowers there with my mother when father was here on business."

"Have you been to..."

I didn't know how long we walked. I chattered aimlessly, but was just content to have Lela by my side, and not in the stuffy ballroom. I faintly heard the clock chime half after eleven. I sighed. _Time to go back. _

"That's enough, I can face them now." I felt her shoulders slump slightly, as if she too was unhappy to go back in.

Another waltz was playing when we entered, I quickly swept us into the swarm of dancers.

"Soon it will be time for me to sing. After that, I'll either be surrounded by worshiping music lovers or shunned by all." _Most likely the latter. Or people just wishing not to offend me. Ella would always tell me the truth. _

Lela smiled. "Surrounded. And I would never shun you." I smiled. She sounded so much like Ella. I felt my heart tug. _Tomorrow. I'll start searching for Ella tomorrow. _

"I wonder. You may shun me if you knew the truth." I paused, how could I phrase this without possibly offending Lela. I didn't want to hurt our relationship. "I apologize if I unintentionally raised your expectations, but I've resolved never to marry."

Lela almost looked relieved. "You didn't mislead me. I've only been saving stories for home. I'll tell them, 'The prince said thus-and-so to me, and I said thus-and-so back to him. And, Mother, I made him laugh. I made our prince laugh. And Father, he danced with me-one night with almost no one except me. 'What did he wear?' my sister will want to know. 'Did he have his sword with him always?' Father will ask."

She sounded so wistful, so enchanting. Lela had been my happiness coming to these balls, a true friend. I didn't want to lose her. I tightened me hand at her waist. 'Marriage is supposed to be forever, but friendship can be forever too. Will you..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence as Hattie, dancing with the Earl of Demby snatched off Lela's mask revealing the Aquitaine nose, the fair skin, her perfect cheek bones. Before she covered her face with her hands I recognized her. I'd know her anywhere. The woman who stole my heart then broke it.

_Ella. _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm enjoying finally publishing this story. I'm hoping it might cure my writer's block for my Ever After story!

Gail owns the characters, as wonderful as they are!

"Ella!" Hattie screeched.

"Ella?" I gasped. My hands reached out to grab her but she ran into the crowd. The clock struck midnight. "Ella!" I tried running after her, but a crowd of hopeful ladies kept me from reaching her. I finally managed to shove through the ladies, many of them gasping and talking in upset at me being so rude. My only thoughts were of Ella. Lela HAD been Ella all along. What had she been doing?

I tripped over something at the top of the stairs. I looked down, and there was a glass slipper. Glass slipper, Ella! It was Ella, it had been all along.

I held the slipper in my hands, my heart pounding in my ears.

_Ella, my love, why all the deception? _

"SILENCE!" Everyone looked towards the thrones. My father stood there, staring at me. Mother stood next to him, staring at me as well.

"The ball has ended. You may all leave." father ordered.

Everyone was silent. Then they all began to walk up the stairs. I moved to the side, going down the stairs, toward my parents. My mind was whirling.

_Ella, what was wrong? Why did you act like you did?_

"Char." I look up at my father. He smiled. "Go, take your knights. Find her. We'll listen to explanations later." I smiled, running off to gather my knights. I knew just where to start.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Riding up in front of Dame Olga's manor I dismounted. Sir Stephan behind me, I knocked on the door. The velvet bag at my waist held the slipper. A man answered the door. "Good evening Your highness, sirs. What matter do you wish to speak about that you come here at such a late hour?"

I stepped in. "Gather the ladies of the house and all the servants. I wish to find a young woman here." He nodded, about to walk off. "All of the servants, down to the last maid." He nodded again, and directed us to the drawing room, where he announced us to Dame Olga and her daughters.

"Your Highness!" "Prince Charmont!" All of them jumped from their seats. I bowed stiffly to the ladies. "I am here to find a young lady among your staff Madame." I addressed to Dame Olga, effectively ignoring her daughters.

"Oh! Of course, whatever Your Highness wishes." She snapped her fingers. A woman appeared. "Nancy, bring in all of the servants to the hall so that His Highness may look over them." The woman nodded and began to round up the servants.

I stood there, my mind whirled. I then noticed something about Hattie. The necklace she was wearing. It was familiar. "Hattie," she tittered and blushed. "Yes your highness?" batting her eyelashes at me. I suddenly felt nauseous. "That necklace looks like the late Lady Eleanor's necklace. I believe it was a part of Ella's inheritance." She blushed a deeper red with every word. That confirmed it.

"Why ever are you wearing it if it is Ella's? It cannot be that she would depart with her dear mother's necklace. Surely, as you love your mother you wouldn't want to part with anything of hers." I never knew how deep a color a person could blush but sure enough, Hattie had reached that color.

"I uh, I uh."

"Your Highness, all the servants have been organized in the hall." The butler announced. I turned and walked into the hall.

I recognized Mandy immediately. She stood at one end, the butler at the other.

I stood in front of them, while Sir Stephen and Sir Martin walked among them. I could hear Hattie and Olive arguing. "I told you not wear that necklace tonight! We should have sold it for more KJ's" "Hush Olive, this necklace is mine, Ella gave it to me, I will not sell it or give it back."

I turned to address the issue and reclaim the necklace myself when Sir Stephan came to me. "Here's a maid. Come lass." I turned and saw Ella. She looked awful. Worse than what my sister described. Gone was the ball gown, the jewelry, the gloves. The pale skin, her scent of vanilla and apples. She was in a maid's outfit, covered in soot with a piece of linen covering her head.

"Ella! Ella? Why are you dressed so?" _Just an hour ago you were breathtaking, now you look... awful. _

"Your Majesty, I'm..." Ella's eyes darted around the room, terrified.

"That's only Cinders, the scullery maid. Sire would you care for a refreshment now you're here?" Hattie spoke behind me, all sweet and syrupy. _Please no. I'm only here for Ella. _

Still appalled I could barely talk. "She's a scullery maid?" Ella was a gently bred lady. Not a servant.

Hattie just continued. "A scullery maid. Of no account. But our cook, Mandy, has cakes fit for a prince."

I focused on Ella, her eyes on the door, she tried to get away from Sir Stephan. My heart ached. I had to know it was really her.

"Lass, i won't hurt you, no matter what." I put my hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look into her eyes. I saw those captivating eyes, every feature just as I remembered. She had grown closer to my height and filled out. She had grown into herself, a true lady.

I felt the same electricity I had been feeling every time I touched her. I knew it was her. I smiled, and pulled the slipper out of the bag under my cloak. It glittered like a diamond in the light.

"It belonged to Ella, and will fit her alone, whether she is a scullery maid or a duchess."

I saw Sir Martin bring a chair over. I looked at Ella then. I noticed how tired and worn she looked. _Ella my love, what happened to you. _

"That's my slipper, It's been missing for years." Hattie stepped forward. _Oh please. _

"You're feet are too big." Olive blurted out. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Try it," I said trying to be cordial to her, despite I was seething at how they must have mistreated Ella in the past year.

"I lost it because it kept falling off." Hattie sat in the chair and took off her shoe. Several of my knights started coughing. I tried really hard not to cough. How could one's feet smell so awful? Hattie tried to slide her foot in, but couldn't get past her toe. Her face was red and frustrated.

"I'm younger than Hattie, so my feet are probably smaller." Olive said pushing Hattie out of the seat and taking off her own shoe. Her feet were huge. I feared for the slipper would break in half.

Olive stood up, and walked off to stand by Dame Olga, who looked furious. I eased Ella into the chair, she was pale and shaking. _My darling, why are you so scared? _

I took off her work boot, and slid her tiny foot into the slipper. It fit perfectly. I looked up into Ella's eyes. She looked so scared. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"You needn't be Ella if you don't want to be," I told her. Trying in any way I could to soothe her. She looked like a caged animal. _Ella, what torture have you been through?_

"I'm not." she replied, as tears streamed down her face, cleaning the soot in tiny rivers down her face.

I felt elated, she was still my Ella, unmarried, and had risked seeing me for the last three nights. I felt my heart swell, knowing she still loved me.

"That letter was rubbish. A trick." I glared at Hattie, angry at the anguish she had caused me and most likely Ella. I turned back to my love, schooling my emotions. Looking into her eyes, I searched for the truth. "Do you love me?" I whispered. "Tell me."

She started to smile, as tears kept pouring down her cheeks. "I do." she whispered.

My heart pounded in my ears. _She loves me! _I felt like dancing, jumping doing something to express the utter joy at hearing those words from her.

"Then marry me!" _Please Ella! I love you so much! I'll take you far away from here. _

Ella just nodded, but kept smiling, nodding and reached for my hand. I held it and squeezed, reassuring her making plans in my mind.

"Don't marry him Ella," Hattie said from behind me. _What say did she have in this? _I turned to tell Hattie that she was no longer needed ever.

But Ella pulled her hand from mine. "I can't." _Ella? Why are you listening to Hattie of all people?_ I felt my heart deflate at Ella's refusal.

"Hattie, don't be a fool," Dame Olga snapped from behind me. I didn't turn, they didn't matter to me. "Don't you want to be stepsister to the queen and make her give you whatever you like? His Highness is kind enough to want to marry you, Ella, my sweet."

I was becoming confused with every word this family said. Orders, make her give her everything? What is going on?

I kept staring at Ella, her face changing with different emotions. I was just so happy to be seeing her, unmarried, and in love with me. I wanted only her, no one else would be for me, she risked something to see me at the last three balls. I wanted to ask her questions, but the most important one kept coming to my mind.

"Marry me Ella, Say you'll marry me." I whispered to her. _Say yes Ella. Please come with me. Promise me forever Ella. Please. _

Ella looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes looked pained, her skin paled, she started rocking back and forth in the chair. Ella made a sound, a horrible sound. I placed a hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her as she rocked. Her manner scared me, she seemed so close to saying yes, to marrying me, yet also trying to say no. Staring at her I began to wonder if whatever she had been through finally snapped her mind. She clamped a hand over her mouth, as if to stifle her answer.

I held onto both her shoulders now, trying in some way to help her, to comfort her in some way.

I was so scared of what was happening to her, I turned to tell Sir Stephan to fetch the doctor when I got a shout in my ear. "NO! I won't marry you! I won't do ti. No one can force me!"

I stared at Ella. _Force you too? Who would force you?_

She stood up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. I felt utterly defeated, and sad. She didn't want to marry me, and so confused. "Who would force you?" I stood up, trying to grab Ella again, to calm her down. _Had she gone mad somehow? _

"No matter who. I won't, I won't. They can't make me, no one can make me. I won't marry you." Ella kept ranting, full of life, her cheeks flushed, almost adorable in a way. More enchanting than ever this defiance.

Olive laughed by Hattie and Dame Olga, "She'll marry you. You told her to. She has to listen." She laughed again. "Marry him and give me your money." _What was her obsession with money?_

"I won't! Stop ordering me to!" Ella practically shouted in Olive's shocked face. I'm sure if I wasn't so worried, I'd be laughing. I felt like I was dying inside, Ella wasn't wanting to marry me, for some odd reason. "She doesn't have to marry me," I said, sounding empty and disheartened.

"Hush Olive," Hattie scolded. _I would take your advice Hattie. _"Ella, go to your room. His Majesty can have no further need of you."

I whirled around glaring at Hattie. "I have great need of her." _More than you'll ever know. _

"Hush Hattie!" Ella cried. "I don't want to go to my room. Everyone must know I shan't marry the prince." Ella ran to the front door, much to my amusement now stemming from her behavior, and threw open the door shouting "I shan't marry the prince! "Running back to the rest of us, she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I shan't marry you" she whispered in my ear kissing me on the cheek.

I wrapped an arm around her, and turned her head to me, pressing my lips to hers. The electricity flew through me, making me feel like I was floating above the planet. Ella felt warm and soft in my arms, trembling from our kiss, I never wanted it to end, and as I felt Ella's arms tighten around my neck I knew she felt the same. I heard faint voices, nothing that mattered but then reality hit me and I knew I had to stop kissing my Ella.

I pulled back, looking into Ella's shimmering eyes. _Full of love. _I smiled, my heart pounding. "Why won't you marry me? Why not, if you love me?"

"I'm cursed. You wouldn't be safe if I were your wife." Suddenly Ella stopped and her brow furrowed. She looks so cute when she does that. Frankly she looks beautiful no matter what. I smiled, and my grin grew wider as she wiped soot, I'm guessing, off my nose.

_Wait a minute. Curse? What Curse? Something about her obeying commands from her stepfamily? _I frowned. Is that what happened to her? Who could have done that?

There was a short, plump frizzy haired woman hugging Ella through my arms. Mandy. "You're free. The curse is over, love. You rescued yourself when you rescued the prince. I'm that proud and glad, sweet, I could shout."

_I could shout too if I wasn't so confused. _Ella blinked a few times as if processing that information. It took me a while to process too. Ella saved me when she said no? I felt Ella leaving me arms, which snapped me back to the present. I hope to have forever to ask her questions.

Ella ripped the linen off her head and curtsied. "When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry," she looked at me. I started to smile. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I beg you to marry me." She took my hand and knelt before me. _Oh no Ella. I should be on my knees in front of you. _I pulled her up, my last thought before pressing my lips to hers for another kiss was that she would never have to kneel before anyone again. _As my Queen, my wife. _I pressed my lips to hers, sinking into our electrifying kiss. A kiss to start a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

I released Ella, and smiled at her. She was smiling back. I heard Hattie screeching in the background with Olive mumbling.

Ella then turned, and walked over to Hattie. "You have my mother's necklace, and are wearing it currently. I would like it back now please."

Crossing her arms, Hattie stuck her nose in the air. "No. You're just a servant. You don't deserve this necklace. You don't deserve to be anything but a servant." I stiffened. _How dare she. _

I saw Ella's back straighten.

"I am Lady Ella of Frell. My mother was a titled Lady, and in case you haven't noticed, I don't obey anyone any more. I am also the Prince's fiancee," at this Hattie winced. "If you don't return my necklace at this moment, I will have to have it taken by force." Ella held out her hand. "Now hand it over."

Hattie stood there, taken aback by what Ella had said. I stared at her, ready to interfere should Hattie refuse Ella's request. Slowly, she took off the necklace, and placed it in Ella's hand.

Ella smiled, and walked back to me. I held my arm out, and taking it, escorted her back to my horse.

Mandy hugged Ella, and told her that she'd pack their things and be at the castle as soon as possible, and Nancy said she would be there too, much to Dame Olga's outrage.

"I wish I had thought to bring a carriage, but I was a little short on time." Ella laughed. "It's okay, I enjoy horseback riding."

I kissed her again. I couldn't help it. Her smile was infectious. Her love made me love her more. I place my hands on her waist. "All right then my lady, time to get on Thor." I lifted her unto the front of the saddle. Gripping on, I swung up behind her, cradling her in my arms. "Who's Thor?" I chuckled, "My horse silly girl." She smiled, and my heart stuttered. "Rest sweetheart." I whispered kissing her forehead.

I turned my horse toward the road, surrounded by my men.

She sighed, and placed her head on my shoulder. As we rode to the castle, all I could focus on, besides getting us there safely, was Ella. She smelt awful. All of the dirt, and grease covering her natural sweet smell. "A bath please." I looked down and saw her looking up at me. "I would like a bath first." I nodded. "And a new gown, with your mother's necklace. Then the softest bed in the palace, with a view of the gardens." I rambled on, listing all of the things that she would have._ Everything I could give her._

As we neared the palace, I slowed down. _How should I do this? _I looked down into her beautiful face and smiled. Ella was asleep, beautiful in her restful repose. In my heart I knew what to do. Ella was perfect and beautiful to me, but for courtiers to see their future queen dressed as a servant was terrible and Ella would never live it down. I turned Thor towards the stables. "We're going around the back" I told my men.

We stopped around the back and there was my mother. Not dressed like she had been earlier, but in much simpler garb. Sir Stephen was the first to dismount, and came over to take Ella from my arms. I hated handing her off, but I knew I had to dismount. As soon as I did, I had Ella back in my arms. She murmured, but didn't wake.

I walked over to my mother. She smiled. Placing a hand on Ella's cheek, I saw the love and care in her eyes. "Poor dear. I think a nice bath, mayhap some food, then getting tucked into bed would be good for her. I've prepared the garden room for her." She turned and I followed her up the servant stairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The garden room was the perfect room for Ella. It is traditionally the Princess' room and has a magnificent view of the gardens. It was right next to mine. (although she wasn't suppose to know that. And it shared a balcony).

When we entered, two of my mother's ladies where in there, preparing a bath. I smelt vanilla, and apples making me smile.

"Now Char, if you'll kindly place Ella on the settee, then go and clean yourself up. We'll take it from here." My heart nearly stopped. Leave Ella? Granted she was with my mother, and I would only be next door, but leave her? When she wakes up she'll be alone. Probably scared.

I squeezed Ella. She mumbled in protest. I didn't want to leave her alone.

"No worries, dearie. I'll watch out for her." I turned and saw Mandy enter. She curtsied to my mother. "Mandy, you never change. Small magic?" I looked at my mother, what magic? "Now your Majesty. I was already packing when the Prince came. It just took a minute or two to finish then come here." She looked at me again. "Just put Ella down like your mother said your Highness. We'll take good care of her."

I sighed, realizing that resisting a woman, fairy apparently, would be futile. I put Ella on the settee, and was shooed out of the room.

I stood staring at her door. Sighing I walked down to mine and opened it. Inside was a bath for myself and my valet waiting for me.

I closed the door and started taking off my cloak and sword

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dressed in simple pants and a loose white shirt, I laid on my bed, wondering if Ella was sleeping.

**Knock**. "Come in" I sat up. My mother walked in. She smiled, and waved a servant carrying a tray for tea by my room. "I figured that you wouldn't be sleeping, and neither is she. Mandy woke her up for her bath, and now wants to see you. Tea in her room is very private. But for her sake, and yours, Mandy will be there." I sighed. Chaperoned, of course.

"I would be honored to be here to watch you two but your father is probably in need of sleep and I would enjoy having the explanation with both of you present tomorrow." She kissed me on the forehead. "I'm so happy for you Char." And she walked out of the room.

I jumped to my feet, and ran onto the balcony and entered her room. There sat Ella, as enchanting as ever. Her hair was held back by a pearl headband, a blue satin dressing gown over a white dress, warm slippers on her feet. She looked up and smiled. "Char," She barely got a word out, I ran over and pulled her up to me. I held her so tightly, I never wanted to let her go. She clung on just as tight, her head buried in my shoulder. I rested my cheek on her head, the soft smell of vanilla and apples filling my nose.

"Oh Ella." I pulled back, and looked into her eyes. Clear, they filled with tears. "Don't cry love." My hands cupped her cheeks, my thumbs wiping her tears. "I'm just so happy that you're here. That I'm here. That the curse is over. That you still love me after all that I did to you."

"Ella, I could never be mad at you." _Liar._ "Okay, I was mad from that letter, I was heart broken. Then to get back and to figure out you weren't married made me more confused and in need of answers. Which I was going to find out today." Her eyes widened. "You figured out it was a lie?"

I nodded. "Please, let's sit." We both settled on a sofa in front of the fire, so that we could share a seat.

After settling her into the seat, I turned to the corner of the room. "Mandy? Would you like some tea?" Mandy looked up and smiled. "Thank you Your Highness, but I have a set of my own in here. You two just enjoy yours." She smiled and went back to her mending.

Sitting down, I reached for the tea, but Ella stopped me. "I'm suppose to do that." I chuckled. "You don't have to serve me Ella." She wrinkled her nose at me. "The lady always serves the tea." I laughed again. She was so cute.

Ella poured the hot tea into both cups, over the strainer of course. Once the teas was strained, the strainers were removed to a plate by the teapot. She added cream and sugar to hers, and a slice of lemon and some sugar to mine.

"How did you know how I take my tea?" I asked surprised as she handed me my cup. She shyly smiled. "In one of our letters I mentioned a tea I had gone to, which I hadn't. Hattie told me about it. Your wrote me back telling me in a note that your favorite way to have tea was hot with a slice of lemon and some sugar." Ella sipped hers, smiling. I sipped mine. It was perfect.

"Best tea I've ever had." She smiled, and bit into a small tart.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, her head resting on mine, my cheek on her hair.

I lost track of time, but I had to know.

"Ella?"

"Hmm?" I smiled at her happiness.

"Why did you lie to me? What is this curse you had to break? Why did you come to the balls in disguise? Why was Dame Olga treating you like a servant?"

I felt her stiffen with each question, I had never wanted to interrogate her.

Ella sat up, and placed her tea cup on the table. Turning to me, I saw the sadness in her eyes. I placed my cup on the table, and took both of her hands.

"Ella, I never want to cause you pain, but please tell me."

She nodded. "It all started when I was a baby..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

My mind was whirling. Emotions filled my being. Anger toward Lucinda for putting the curse on Ella, then not taking it off.

Anger at Dame Olga and her daughters for doing so much to Ella, and at Sir Peter for not stopping them.

Wonder at Mandy for being a fairy, and Ella for being part fairy.

Then love, so much love for Ella. Her bravery, her resolve, her selflessness for protecting me.

"Char, you said you knew I was lying. How did you find out?"

I looked at Ella again, my brave, wonderful Ella. I kissed her hands, which were now cold. "You're cold." I frowned. _Some chivalrous man I was. She was cold and I hadn't noticed._ She shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'll be used to being warm, my room wasn't heated the last few months." My anger boiled. Ella, my Ella had been treated like a servant and even worse than that all because of a curse that made her obey everything. I felt a hand on my cheek. "Char, please. It's the past." I stared at her. Her heart was so large and full of love and understanding.

I nodded, bringing my hand to hold hers against my face.

"My sister saw you at a tea a month ago. Told me about you before the first ball. I then went to the archives the next day and found no record of you being married or moved out of your stepmother's house." Her eyes widened. I nodded. "I was going to announce last night that I wasn't going to marry, and then start searching for you to demand an explanation." I chuckled. "I guess that plan foiled because of Hattie's jealousy."

She laughed. "Oh Hattie would have hated it if you'd shown up at the manor for me. Reclaiming the necklace wounded her pride more than ever."

I laughed.

"Ella, I think it's time we got some rest, it's nearly four am." Her eyes widened. "Oh my. And I have to meet your parents tomorrow." I chuckled. "You already met them." She smiled. "Yes, but I wasn't being announced as your future wife at that time."

I helped her to her feet, and walked her to her bed.

I ran my hand down her cheek. "Time for sleep." She smiled, her eyes never leaving mine. "Goodnight my handsome prince."

"Sleep well my future princess." I leaned down and kissed her. The tingling that raced through me made me even more breathless than kissing her did. I broke the kiss, putting my forehead against hers. "Ella of Frell, you take my breath away and steal my heart and soul." I whispered to her. "Prince Charmont, I am speechless, but forever my heart and soul belong to you."

Opening my eyes, I looked into hers. We smiled, I kissed her forehead and let her climb into her bed. I gently tucked her in, and pressed another kiss to her lips, regretfully left her room for mine.

Smiling like the lovesick man I was, I climbed into my bed, and dreamed of Ella


	6. Chapter 6

**Still suffering writer's block on my Ever After story! GRRRR  
At least I'm keeping up with this one! ****I'll try to keep posting till I burn out (knock on wood that I don't!)  
**

**Gail owns all of the characters!**

I woke up, and bolted out of bed. Ella!

I ran to my balcony doors and right into them. I fell on the floor, the wind knocked out of me. "What the?" I then saw it, they were locked from the outside.

_Damn. No visiting Ella this morning. _

I looked at the clock. It was noon. Holy cow. I had slept till noon! Oh! Ella must still be asleep so Mandy must have locked the balcony doors so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Okay Char, time to go see mother and father and Ceci." I stopped. I had blood on my shirt. I reached up and touched my forehead. I hissed, removing my hand, I saw blood. "Okay, maybe the doctor to see first."

**(20 minutes later)**

"OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

"Jerrold! Be calm, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about!"

"WORRY ABOUT?! OUR SON CALLED FOR THE DOCTOR THIS MORNING! HIS HEAD WAS BLEEDING. SOMETHING IS WRONG!"

"Well my darling I'm sure something happened but you needn't get the entire castle in a stir. Let's just wait and hear what happened."

The doctor looked at the doors, where my valet was standing waiting for my order to let my parents in. Dr. Linncane tsked. "I figured he would have heard later that you crashed into your balcony doors." I laughed, then winced as he applied one last poultice to my forehead.

"There your Highness, just keep it clean and the stitches will help it heal," he backed away as I nodded. "You may let them in now Gregory."

Gregory opened the doors, and my father came in, with mother right behind him.

"Charmont, what happened to you?" he demanded.

I smiled, "Good afternoon mother, father. I just was racing out the door and didn't realize it had be locked. So I hit my head and called the doctor."

I left out that I was eager to see Ella, and kiss her good morning.

Father relaxed. "Ah, well, considering what happened last night, I'm glad that you're okay. Yet oddly happy for hitting your head."

Dr. Linnicare interrupted. "Your Majesty, his Highness needs to rest for the remainder of the day, to ensure that he doesn't have a concussion."

Father nodded. "And Lady Ella, is she alright?"

I sat up, "Alright? What's happened to her?" My heart pounded. _Ella? Ella's sick?_

Dr. Linnecare nodded. "No need to worry Majesty, the young lady is just ill after not being fed properly for so long. Mandy is helping her with her Tonic. I also have treated her hands, they should be healed in a few days." Father nodded. "Thank you Dr. Linnecare." He turned to me. "Char, get into bed and rest."

I shook my head. "I want to see Ella." Father frowned. "Neither one of you is up to meeting visitors. Now I have warned Dame Olga that should her or her household talk about what happened they will lose their titles. The country thinks I sent you on urgent business. So both of you need to rest before she can be presented as your future wife."

I sat back. I wanted to see Ella, but I knew the doctor was right in my needing rest. Ella needs hers. I sighed. "Alright Father. I'll rest for today." He nodded and turned to mother.  
"I have to attend my meetings this morning my love," he ran a hand down her cheek. My heart ached. _I'm glad to have found a love as deep as theirs. _"May I send anything for you?"

Mother smiled. "My needle work needs to be sent to Ella's room. With light foods, water and cider. Mandy may need to make some Tonic but that's up to her own to do. I also need the dressmaker to send up some sketches for Ella's wardrobe to be approved. That's all I need my love, tell my advisors and anyone looking for me to send me a missive, if they ask tell them that I am simply very busy organizing everything. And tell Agatha that if any of the servants gossip that they'll all be promptly reprimanded." Father nodded. Kissing her cheek, they both bid me a restful sleep, with a poignant stare from my mother to do so, and left me alone in my room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bed rest is boring. Especially when all this information just came into your life after 6 months of endless agony.

I placed my hands behind my head. Mother had gone to care for Ella, and Father told me that Ella was a wonderful lady, and would be the perfect princess. I smiled. _She would be the only princess for me_.

I worried about her though. Not being fed enough, her chapped damaged hands that I had caressed last night. I had let her serve tea, I should not have done that.

I suddenly felt ashamed. My Ella was injured and I just held her. I didn't force her to rest, I don't even remember if she ate anything last night.

I sat upright. _She'd possibly come to the balls starving? She danced with me while food was in the next room? How selfless was she? _

I jumped out of bed. Determined to get to see her. Luckily the balcony doors were unlocked this time, as mother had been looking over both of us. I raced to hers and opened them.

Mother was sitting on Ella's bed, watching her eat a bowl of broth. Mandy sat in a chair by the fire, reading something. Mother looked at me. "Charmont," Oh man was I in trouble. "I remember teaching you to knock before entering a lady's room." Ah, right manners. I knocked on the door. "May I come in?" I asked weakly.

Seeing Ella in daylight made her seem much more ill. She was paler than normal. Wrapped in her robe, pearl headband still in her hair and covered in blankets, obviously cold. She stared at me, her eyes soft and warm. She smiled, before looking at her soup, and resumed eating quietly. Mother rubbed her arm. "Just eat what you can Ella. Mandy said you'll be better soon. Try to nibble on some bread, I'll get some water and cider for you." She stood and turned to me. "Charmont, Ella shouldn't be cold, would you please shut the doors."

I smiled sheepishly, and closed them. Mandy humphfed, but resumed reading, a smile on her lips. I crossed the room to Ella's bed. I sat down where my mother had been, and just watched her. Ella blushed, her cheeks turning pink and started swirling her spoon in her soup. I smiled.

I reached out and stopped her hand. Stilling realizing that her hands were wrapped in bandages. _They had been in gloves during the balls, red, and chapped when I found her at Olga's house. _I gently held her hand. I wanted to cry, My poor, sweet, vibrant Ella, pushed to the brink by people who had been entrusted with her.

I gently reached up, and caressing her face till she looked at me. "Ella, please eat. I'm not happy knowing that you're hungry and not well." She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears. "I was sent to my room without meals so much in the last year." She sniffed. "Mandy tried to get me food, but Mum Olga always seemed to know if I had eaten or not. To prevent any repercussions on Mandy, I usually only had Tonic all day unless told otherwise." Tears streamed down her cheeks. _Oh, my selflless Ella. _

I leaned forward, cupping her face in my hands. Looking into her eyes I told her, "Ella, you're strong and brave to have done what you did. You didn't want to marry me because you hadn't broken the curse yet. You loved me enough to wish me all the happiness. My happiness is your happiness now. I hit my head and have stitches because I was so eager to see you. Now, you do what the doctor and Mandy ordered, so that you can get better. It's getting cold, it might even snow. Christmas is coming, the palace gets decorated for Christmas. There will be a big ball held on Christmas Eve. I want you to get well so we can enjoy Christmas. We also have to plan the wedding."

Ella smiled. "Oh Char," I kissed her. Selfishness I know, but I wanted to kiss her. "Now that my son has lifted your spirits Ella," mother smiled. "How about you finish up your lunch, and then we can see about moving you closer to the fire." Mother set the goblet of cider on Ella's tray. "Then Tonic." Mandy pipped in from across the room. Ella groaned and we all laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Smoothing the last blanket out on the settee, Mandy turned to me, "Now she can come over by the fire."

I walked over to Ella, ready to pick her up, but she mumbled that she wanted to walk. "Ella, love. You're weak let us help you." She glared at me. Oh right, the curse. I tried to smile. "Sorry. I'm not ordering you." She smiled. "I know, I just wanted to make you feel bad." She slid to the edge of her bed, the pink velvet gown pulling up to show her bare feet. She slid them into her slippers. She sat there for a minute, waiting then tried to stand and fell back on the bed.

"Ella!" all three of us shouted. I was closest, I walked over and put my arms around her, lifting her up and helping her stand.

"Char," she gasped. "I want to walk on my own. I'm not an invalid." I chuckled. _Ah, my stubborn Ella. _

"Alright then, compromise. I'll keep one arm wrapped around you as you walk to the settee." I ran my hand down her cheek, staring into her eyes. "Deal?"

She nodded, "Okay deal."

It took us a while, but we made it. Granted not as mother would have liked. Ella fell down, placing herself on me on the settee. Out cold, Mandy fetched a cold compress while my mother scolded me like I was 5.

"Charmont really. The poor girl is sick and hurt and you make it worse." I smiled at her. "At least I'm not running into doors."

Mother's mouth opened, staring at me. She then started to laugh. "I guess that's true. Just sit up on the settee, and let her rest with her back to your front please, I'm sure that'll be more comfortable for her."

After tucking the last blanket around both of us, Mandy decided to go to the kitchens. "I've got to make more Tonic so she gets better."

Mother decided to stay, but called the maids in to change the bed. Pulling a chair over to us, mother picked up her stitching, and quietly began to sew.

Knowing Ella was next to me, or rather on top of me, was comforting. Just that she was resting after eating almost a full meal was also reassuring.

"I've spoken to the gardener, he said the pine tree is perfect again this year." I smiled. "The large one for the hall, or the ones for the ballroom?" Mother smiled, putting in another stitch. "All of them silly. They should be here by the 20th. Everything will be ready by Christmas." She glanced at Ella, who was still out cold. "Have you thought of what to get her for Christmas?"

I blinked. "Err, no. I hadn't really thought I'd ever get to see her again. But I was thinking of it months ago."

"Hmm, what did you have in mind? Besides marriage of course." Mother smiled. I laughed, startling the maids who were making the bed. They knew that Ella was my fiancee, and that we were both on bed rest, so with a chaperone it didn't look too odd.

"I know that any jewelry I give her will pale in comparison to her mother's necklace." Knowing that Hattie had ordered Ella to give it to her was heartbreaking to Ella. I gently squeezed her, to assure her that everything would be alright. I blinked thinking though. _If I gave her a present to compliment her mother's necklace, taking place of importance in her life, that would be just as beautiful._ I smiled. _I must talk to the court jeweler tomorrow. _

"You also gave her a centaur colt if I recall. She has a fairy book, her languages book, a fairy rug, glass slippers, and is marrying the prince. What else could she want?" Mother smiled mischievously. I shook my head, chuckling. Mother always teased me. I laid my head back on the settee's arm. _What would Ella want for Christmas that I can't buy her?_

Then it hit me. Ayortha. "Mother, could we invite someone else to the festivities?"

She looked at me, "Yes of course, but who?"

I smiled, and began to tell mother about Ella and Areida.

**A.N. Agatha is the castle housekeeper sorta person, runs the servants and the household with the Queen. Made her up but didn't want anyone to get confused. **


	7. Chapter 7

I was walking around grinning like an idiot. Ceci teased me about it a lot. She liked Ella, the fairy book had won her over. That and Ella enjoyed her tea the same way Ceci did. I found that out two days into Ella's bed rest. I walked in to find mother sewing on the settee with Ceci in bed next to Ella flipping through her fairy book. Mandy was serving them tea, smiling as Ceci read the fairy tales out loud.

"Char!" she looked up at me and smiled. "Ella's fairy book is amazing! I've read so many different stories, but there's a picture of you in here as well!" I frowned. _Me? _

I walked over to the bed, as Ceci scooted to the edge with the book, Ella's eyes were fearful. I looked at her, smiling, reassuring her. "Look!" I looked over the thick white book, and gasped. it was a picture of me, from several months ago, when I was burning Ella's letters. I looked up into Ella's eyes. _She saw me burning what she wrote to me. _I immediately stood, and walked over to Ella's side of the bed and immediately crushed her to me. I buried my head in her hair, wrapping my arms around her body, feeling her heartbeat and breathing, reassuring her that I loved her.

I don't know how long I held her, it felt like hours. Ella pulled away, looking up at me, smiling. "I was just happy to see you, regardless of what you were doing. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, so I asked the book to keep the picture." I stared at her, shocked. _She never thought she would see me again. _

"You came to the balls though" I sated, confused. She smiled. "Yes, I was being selfish, and wanted to see you so much. I gave into what I wanted to do, regardless of the danger."

I smiled. "I'm glad you were selfish," I ran my hand down her soft cheek. "Cause there is nobody for me but you." Ella smiled, and tears came to her eyes, as I leaned down and kissed her with all the love in my heart.

It took another week for Ella to heal. 'Stubborn as always' Mandy mumbled as she told me Ella was ready to go see Father.

It was three days before Christmas Eve, and the ball. It was there that our engagement would be announced. A few weeks later, a month from the day of the third ball, Ella and I would be married. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ella to come down to talk to father. I was nearly pacing on the carpet. Mother had insisted that the hallways be carpeted once she learned how much we liked to fly down stair rails.

I didn't even hear her coming down the stairs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and gasped staring at her. The pearl and diamond headband still graced her dark hair. It was braided and curled serenely on her head. Her mother's necklace was around her neck, perfectly accented by her headband. A gown of deep rose graved Ella's frame. embroidered in a lighter rose with white rosebuds. She was a vision.

Ella's eyes sparkled with humor, "Did I scare you, Your Highness?" I chuckled. "Not at all My Lady. I was just anxiously awaiting your arrival." I grabbed her hand, and smiling brought it to my lips, kissing it. "Ready?" She nodded. I tucked her hand into my elbow and we started down the hall to Father's study. I worried about what was going to be revealed to Ella, and how she would take the news. I looked over and smiled at Ella, and stopping in front of the carved oak door, I knocked, and we walked in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Father had been as gentle as possible when telling Ella about her inheritance. She sat in her chair by the fire in my father's study as he told her. "Yes my dear," father told her. Ella had won him over as well, once it was all explained. _She reminded him of mother in a way he told me. _He was happy that I had chosen well.

"You've been a very wealthy noblewoman since your seventeenth birthday. Ella stared at him. "How, why didn't father tell me? Or my mother before she died?"

I took her hand. "Sir Peter didn't even know dear. It was your mother's family who left it all to you. The missive arriving at your home only two days before your mother's death." I squeezed her hand. "Your father wouldn't have had access to it anyway as you are your mother's only heir."

Ella looked awed, and scared. "I had an alternate life that if I had been able to I could have lived?"

My father shook his head. "Ella, if your father had known about it, your stepmother could have used it to her advantage. Ordered you to give it to them. It's better that you didn't know." Ella nodded, acknowledging that it was best not to have known. Ella stood up, and hugged Father. "Thank you. It's been enlightening. I think i need some air though." He nodded, and patted her hand. "Of course my dear. Char will escort you through the gardens." pulling a tassel by the fireplace, a bell rang and a servant appeared. "Get lady Ella's cloak and gloves, and Prince Charmont's gloves and cloak, they wish to walk in the gardens." the servant bowed and rushed off to retrieve the items.

After putting them on, I walked with Ella to the garden entrance, and kept a steady pace, as to not tire her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

We walked in the gardens, snow covering them. Ella's arm was linked in mine, she shivered and we stopped. "Ella, darling are you sure that you're okay?" I looked into her eyes, almost taken aback on how lovely she looked. The deep blue cloak, edged in gold framing her, long white gloves up her arms. Ella looked up at me, her eyes clear. "Yes, I was just a little cold." I smiled and pulled her close to me, tucking her into my chest, and wrapping my black cloak around us.

"Christmas is soon. Are you excited?" I asked Ella nodded. "I'm excited that I am free of the curse, and am able to do what I want."

She smiled. "I'm happy to learn what i have from your father, to have a title and a dowry. I feel more regal and empowered that I never knew about them, as that my stepfamily got their hands on what was my mother's." I smiled at her. "You're a free woman Ella. No longer bound to anybody. Free to do what you desire."

Ella started to giggle. I leaned back, and looked into her eyes, which twinkled with humor. "I can do whatever I want Char?" I smiled back, my arms wrapping around her. "What is it that you want to do most my love?" I whispered to her. "I want to marry the prince whom I love." She whispered back. I smiled, whooping to the sky, spun Ella around in our happiness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The day of the ball, I had to spend with Father. Overlooking the plans for the feast, and then the quiet family party tomorrow. "Your Uncle Edgar won't be there of course." father mumbled. I nodded. "Still off in his reptile house?" Father sighed and nodded. "Yes, but he is pleased to hear that you are marrying." I snorted. Giving uncle Edgar the reptile house in one of the country sides had been beneficial to him and the royal family. He resented father for marrying my mother, whom Edgar had always loved. So much that he tried to poison me, but sucseeded in poisoning father with snake venom. He thought that if he killed us both, mother would be heartbroken and marry him.

Father couldn't execute his own brother, and mother felt so terrible for never knowing how Edgar felt that they decided that he should run a reptile, mainly snake habitat in a far part of the kingdom. He has shown improvements, but asked that he never leave his home now, which suits everyone fine.

"Sadly, the invitations were sent out the day of the third ball. Everyone accepted them. Including Dame Olga and her daughters."

I dropped my quill. "What?" Father looked at me. "Charmont. How would it look if the stepfamily of the future Princess, and then Queen of Kyrria, weren't invited to the Christmas ball, as they have been every year?"

" It would look like we removed them from court which is what they deserve." I told him furious that they had even accepted.

" Please Char, don't make it worse. Ella hasn't been informed yet, but the family knows their bounds. They cannot address her when she is alone, they cannot speak of what has happened to her over the last year. The penalty is death."

I sat there, letting it sink in. I nodded. "That should prevent them from causing a scene and creating more catastrophe."

father nodded. "It's settled then. Go and get ready, the guests will be here in an hour." I nodded, and went to my room. Gregory was there, with the full dress uniform, medals, sword and crown. "Your father said to dress fully tonight sir." I nodded, and started getting ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was pacing outside of Ella's room. Ten minutes till the guests arrive, and she has still not come out yet. I was so nervous about her being presented, also about her present.

"Char?" I turned and saw an angel. Dressed in a deep blue gown, Ella looked beautiful. The dress accented her waist, bringing it into a narrow point, before falling into a lovely skirt. It was like her green gown from the first ball. There were no vines for flowers, just deep blue, a light blue edged in cream sash across her torso, and silver edging on the gown. "Ella," I gasped but I was still entranced. Her hair had been curled and piled on her head, a diamond and pearl tiara sitting on it. Her mother's necklace hung at her neck, and white gloves to her elbows completed the look. She was a vision, save one thing.

I bowed deeply to her, "My lady." She curtsied. "Your Highness." I smiled, straightening, and put my hand under her chin, gently lifting her face up to me, and causing her to rise. I smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips.

I took the box out of my pocket and held it up to her. "Merry Christmas my love" She smiled, opening the box. Inside was a pearl and diamond ring. "Pearls built slowly over time, and diamonds are everlasting. I know our love is both." I whispered as I slid the ring onto her left hand. Luckily for my the silk glove was thin enough that it didn't make her finger bigger.

She smiled. "I love it. And I agree with the sentiment." She went onto her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I smiled, and felt my face heat.

Offering her my arm, we walked down to the main stair case in the ballroom slowly. We were to be announced after father made his announcement. I took a deep breath. Ella did the same.

"Char." I turned and looked at her. "I know that they're going to be here." I felt my eyes widen in fear. _How did she know... Right servant, seen not heard._ I pulled her into my arms. "Ella, I won't leave you alone, no one will. Not in my family. I promise you that." I kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek I looked into her eyes.

"They're only here for tonight. We're to be married soon, it's Christmas. Let's not worry or be sad." I saw her love shining in her eyes. "Oh Char," she placed her hand on mine on her face, the ring glittering in the light. "I love you so much, and am so happy to be with you."

Smiling, I bent down to kiss her, and crushed her to me. The kiss was full of love, and passion, maybe a little too passionately, cause we were out of breath when we parted. Ella's eyes were wide, I'd never kissed her that way before. "Ella, I'm, I'm sorry if I scared you." She smiled, and stood on her tip toes to kiss me just as passionately back. I closed my eyes, and picked her up kissing her back.

"Ahem" I was brought back to earth by the clearing of a throat. We broke apart, and I set Ella back down on her feet. I turned and saw Sir Stephan.. _Whoops._

"You're father is almost done with his address, the announcement will come at the end your Highness, my Lady." He bowed and walked off.

I turned and smiled at Ella, she was smiling too. "Ready to face the anxious hoards my love?" Smiling, she giggled. "As ever my darling." Arm in arm we walked toward the stair case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! I'm loving the reviews! I'm currently moving back to school so chapters may be scarce for a few weeks but please put up with me! **

**Gail owns the characters! **

"We would like to thank you for coming here tonight to share in our great news." Father paused. Ella and I were out of sight on the stair case, curved as is was, but father got a signal from a guard that we were there waiting. Father nodded. "Queen Daria and I wish to express our happiness that our son, Crown Prince Charmont of Kyrria, has chosen a bride." Father waited as everyone applauded. I whispered to Ella conspiratorially, "

Polite applause followed as many of the families here were wishing to marry their daughters to the prince." She smiled, and bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Honored guests, lords and ladies of Kyrria, nobles and dignitaries of other lands, may I present Prince Charmont, and his betrothed, Lady Eleanor of les Fées!"

I gently led Ella down the curved staircase, appluse surrounded us. I smiled and looked at her, my heart filled with joy, and to my delight she looked at me as well and smiled.

We made it all the way down the stairs without any mishaps.

Ella and I walked towards my parents, to stand before them. I bowed, and Ella dipped into a deep curtsy. Both of them smiled.

"The first dance! Maestro!" father boomed.

I smiled, and bowed to Ella. She curtsied in response and we started a sambanade.

As we danced, I looked into her eyes, just staring at them made my heart soar. Her love for me shining through. "What's les Fées?" I chuckled. "It's your mother's formal title, not that she wanted to use it. Mother said your mother thought titles were to put people in their place, and judge them by that alone." Ella smiled. "That sounds like my mother."

"Lady of les Fées means Lady of the Fairies. Your mother was part fairy, as you are, so the title stems from that." Ella smiled. "I wish she had told me about that title before she died. It's beautiful." I smiled down at her. "A beautiful title for a beautiful soul." I felt myself blush, and watched Ella blush. She then smiled mischievously, and using my hand, spun herself in a circle in time with the dance. I laughed, she was so fun. "My dear, this is not a gravotte" Ella laughed, "I enjoy doing things against formality." We both laughed and I spun her again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ella and I had led the first dance, then mingled with the guests, always avoiding Dame Olga. Hattie glared at us the whole time, never moving, just glaring at us. As we moved into another dance, I realized how blessed I was. Dancing with Ella felt like walking on air. It was so light and refreshing I forgot where I was. The song ended, and I bowed to Ella, as she curtsied. After straightening we politely applauded.

I smiled, and placing Ella's hand, her left one with the engagement ring, on my arm, we walked to my parents whom had joined us in the (dance) Smiling, mother kissed Ella on both cheeks, and father bowed to her before kissing her hand.

"Ella, you're as radiant as ever," mother brushed a hand on Ella's cheek. "Oh how I wish your mother could be here." Father lovingly kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and smiled, still sad for her friend, but happier.

"I just think that my mother would be so proud that I didn't trip down all of those stairs Majesty. She would have laughed for sure." Ella smiled. "I was always so clumsy."

I laughed, as did my parents. Ella smiled. "I've never felt so happy, I never thought I could." She smiled, remembering the curse. I squeezed her hand, and kissed it. I looked into those green-blue eyes and whispered, "No longer matters my love."

"If I may cut in Char," Father asked. "I would like to share a dance with my future daughter." He kissed mother's hand and bowed to Ella.

She smiled nervously, but curtsied and placed her hand in his. As he lead her to the dance floor I bowed to mother. "My loving mother and Queen, may I have the honor of dancing with thee?" I smiled. She laughed, curtsying, "Of course my son. Of course."

Mother was as graceful as ever. Sadly, Ella had to dance with High Chancellor Thomas after father, and I with Cecilia.

"Char, I don't like to dance," Ceci whispered to me, trying to dance in sync. I laughed, and had her stand on my toes while I danced till the song ended.

I then tried to find Ella, but through the crowd I couldn't. I was stopped constantly being offered congratulations, and dignitaries whom I discussed business with.

I was turning to head the other way when I heard laughter. More importantly Ella's laughter. I turned around and began to walk towards it and saw Ella sitting on a chair next to Areida, who was dressed impeccably, seated as well and chattering together in Ayorthian.

I smiled, happy that Ella's other Christmas present had arrived. I chuckled, and both ladies turned and looked at me. I bowed, "I beg pardons my ladies, but your laughter is infectious."

Looking up I saw both of them smiling.

"Your Highness," Areida started. "I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for me and my family." She bowed her head to me. I smiled and kissed her hand. "It was my pleasure Areida, and please, call me Char." I moved behind my fiancee, placing my hands on her shoulders. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Merry Christmas my love."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I thought I was going to get through the whole evening without having to dance with Hattie, but no avail.

She cornered me and I had to escort her through a favalle. _**(I'm making this up as somewhere between a waltz and a elegant line dance)**_

"Prince Charmont," she started as we went through the first few steps. I was looking past her shoulder, as still as a board. "Yes?" I asked politely. "I was wondering if you're sure you made the right choice in marrying Ella. She was cursed, how do you not know that she is still cursed? Am I not the better choice for a queen? I have breeding, manners, and bloodlines." I interrupted her tirade with laughter. I couldn't help it, I was so rude but I didn't care. _Time to make it clear once and for all. _

"Ella is Ella. She is caring, loving, independent, humorous, imaginative, kind, sweet and above all I love her with every part of me, as she loves all of me." I looked into Hattie's eyes then, "There will never been anyone else for me, nobody else that would do better as my wife, and as my Queen." And with that the dance ended. I bowed to Hattie, who curtsied, anger etched on her face. I quickly walked to the thrones to sit in mine, and saw Ella in hers, chatting with my father who was laughing.

"Ah! Char," he chuckled. "I hope you enjoyed your dance. Ella here," he patted her hand. "Was just telling me about how the very drunk Count de Mone was trying to get her under the mistletoe during their dance. The third time he tried she dug her heel into his foot!" Father started laughing again, and mother joined him. I started laughing myself. Grabbing Ella's hand, I kissed it. I winked at her, "That's my girl." She smiled at me, removing all the bad feelings from my dance with Hattie.

I sat in my throne next to Ella and watched the dancers. Everyone was having a good time, especially the Prince of Ayortha dancing with Areida. I leaned over to Ella, whispering "Areida may have a suitor on her hands." Ella looked at them and smiled. "Convincing the king to make her parents a baron and baroness was very kind of you Char. Now that they are, their inns are doing very well." I smiled, it had taken little convincing. The king had known the family for years and wanted to reward them for their dedicated service to travelers and royalty alike.

I smiled, and kissed Ella's hand. She smiled back, and turning to the guests we watched the dancing.

The celebration lasted late into the night. After the toast at midnight celebrating Christmas, I spun Ella under the mistletoe for a deep kiss, much to both our delights as well as the guests happiness of our love.

As the guests left, Ella stood to the side talking with Areida, while her family was being kept in Ella's old manor house, once again in her possession. Dame Olga and her daughters said their thanks and a hasty goodbye. As the last guest left, the guards closed the doors leaving us alone.

"Well, that was the best Christmas ball that we've had in a while I think." Father stated as mother held Cecilia in her arms. "Poor lady is right out." Mother chuckled, smoothing Ceci's hair and removing the tiara from her head. "Time for bed I think." She said softly. She briefly kissed my cheek and then Ella's. "Goodnight and merry Christmas my darlings."

Father hugged us both, and took Ceci from mother's arms, walking beside her up the stairs.

I wrapped an arm around Ella's waist. She leaned heavily into me, her eyes dropping from fatigue. I smiled, and slowly started up the stairs. About halfway up, I stopped and scooped Ella into my arms. She didn't fight or protest, just wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams my Ella." She mumbled something, I chuckled and kept walking up the stairs.

I gently kicked open Ella's door and Mandy stood up, along with two maids. I saw terror run across Mandy's face as I was carrying Ella. Shaking my head, "Ella is just tired from all the dancing and the excitement." I kissed her forehead and whispered to her, "Ella love, time to get ready for bed." She mumbled again, and sighed. I chuckled. I looked up at Mandy helpless to wake up my sleeping beauty. Mandy chuckled. "Just put her on her bed Highness, we'll take it from there." I nodded, and dutifully, no reverently, placed Ella on her bed. She mumbled in her sleep and sighed again. I smiled, and softly kissed her lips. Reluctantly I pulled myself away, "Goodnight, and merry Christmas ladies, Mandy." I bowed and left the room.

After Gregory helped me undress, and in my night clothes I laid in my bed, thinking what a wonderful Christmas it had been. Ella had done wonderfully at her first royal event. Not even a Princess yet, and she was perfect. I knew she was against having the title Princess added to her, but mother had suggested Cook's helper and Court Linguist to be added as well. It pleased Ella, but still made her become nervous. I thought about tomorrow and how Ella would love it as I drifted off the sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Sorry it's kinda short! School is back in session and I'm going to have longer breaks in chapters.  
Thanks though for the reviews! **

I woke up to soft sunlight streaming through my balcony doors. I opened my eyes and saw snow falling on the balcony in fat white flakes. I bolted upright. It was Christmas! Christmas with Ella!

I started smiling, and climbing out of bed. Gregory had already set out my clothes this morning, before going to see his family for Christmas. I eagerly pulled on the breeches, my boots, white shirt and black doublet. I was mother's favorite for Christmas since it had a red and green silk detail.

I quickly walked to the stairs and stopped at the top. _It is Christmas_… I smiled, and hopped on the stair rail. Flying down the rail was amazing. Like riding a horse at a full gallop, I jumped off at the bottom and heard giggling from the top of the stairs, there stood Cecilia. I smiled, "I'll catch you!" She nodded, and hopped on the rail flying down. I caught her in my arms and spun around laughing. "Merry Christmas Cecilia!" She laughed too. "Merry Christmas Char!"

I heard a small laugh and stopped spinning to see Ella at the top of the stairs. I set Ceci down, and gallantly bowed. "My lady, the suggested way to get down the stairs is to slide on the rail. I would be honored to catch you." I looked up and Ella smiled, her eyes soft in the morning light.

She curtsied, and hopped on the rail. She slid down the rail and into my arms..A little too fast. I fell backwards landing on my back the wind knocked out of me and Ella's petticoats flew up and back down. I started laughing, as did Ella.

I looked up into her laughing face, and ran my fingers through her hair. She stopped laughing as I pulled her head down to mine for a kiss.

_Finally a good morning kiss. _

"Eww." Ella and I broke away from each other to look at Ceci, who was making a grossed out face at us. Ella laughed again, and stood up, helping me up with her. "Come on Ceci, breakfast." I said, "Then presents." Her face lit up and she ran to the drawing room. Ella and I followed at a slower pace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Merry Christmas!" my father boomed as he stood up from his chair.

Ceci ran up to him and hugged him. Ella and I followed at a more leisurely pace, stopping at mother first. Ella and mother embraced warmly, exchanging greetings.

"Father, I want to open my presents!" Father smiled at Ceci, "Of course my dear, but first let's all fill our plates with these delicious rolls and get a drink."

I smiled at my father as he hugged Ella, whispering greetings in her ear. Smiling I turned to my mother and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas mother." She smiled. "A very Merry Christmas it is Char."

She patted my cheek, and walked over to the sideboard, where Ella and Ceci were getting sweet rolls and cider. I walked up to Father and was enveloped in a hug. A hug that nearly broke every rib I have.

"Merry Christmas my son. I've never been happier." He whispered in my ear, tears filled my eyes, from his happiness and the hug. "Thanks father.. But.. I.. can't.. breathe." Suddenly I was let go. "I'm so sorry Char!"

I sucked much needed air into my lungs. "I'm I'm fine father, you just squeezed me too tightly." I heard laughter coming from the ladies and started weakly chuckling myself.

"Let's get breakfast so that we can open our presents."

Ceci eagerly opened all her presents as us adults opened ours more slowly. I got a new desk set from Father, to start assisting him in kingly duties. Mother gave me a new cloak, and scabbard. Ella gave me new leather gloves, and a hand knitted scarf to wear. I smiled, all practical and thanked them profusely. Mother loved her music box I gave her, Father loved the new sword hilt I gave him for his blacksmith to put a blade on.

Ella's gifts were wonderful. From Father, a complete book set on languages. Mother gave her a silk and lace shawls, Ceci gave her a book on cooking. I timidly handed her my present. Ella's smile was radiant. I felt myself blush as she removed the wrapping to reveal a beautifully engraved box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was lined in blue velvet, and in there were two metal embellished hair combs with pearls and diamonds. "I thought you could wear them in your hair while you were cooking, since you were complaining about your hair last week when you were making the apple tarts." I explained to her. She looked up and tears shimmered in her eyes. "Char, they're beautiful." Ella launched herself out of her chair and into my arms. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her amid the chuckles of my family.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wrapped my new cape around my shoulders, and pulled the gloves on my hands as I stood in the hall waiting for my fiancee. Ella was getting into her riding habit for our trip to the orphanage. Mother had suggested that Ella and I deliver the presents to the orphans this year, as Mother and Father delivered their gifts to the soldiers and their families.

"Char," I turned and saw my love walking down the stairs. Her deep blue habit fit her perfectly, the fur lined cloak gracing her shoulders. I smiled, not a hard feat since I've never really stopped smiling since Ella came back into my life.

She stopped in front of me. "You look so handsome Char." I smiled, and ran my hand down her face. A light blush graced her cheeks. "I see you're using my present." I noted the combs in her hair. She nodded. "They're lovely and thoughtful Char. Like my ring."

I grabbed her ungloved left hand in mine, raising it to my hand to kiss her knuckle above the ring. "Just a month my love, and we'll be married."

Her eyes shimmered and she placed a hand on my chest as my heart thudded. "I want nothing more than to be your wife."

I smiled and lowered my head to hers, "That will be the greatest present of all." I whispered as my lips touched hers


End file.
